


Rumbly in My Tumbly

by undernightlight



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Sky has been more attentive to Bridge’s needs, big and small, ever since they sorted stuff out between them. Though the others don’t know exactly what’s going on, it’s hard not to miss how things have changed, even in the littlest ways.
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Rumbly in My Tumbly

They were all gathered in the common space that morning, still half groggy from the sleep and from the previous days battles. Some were still in pyjamas - Jack and Syd - and some were half dressed with missing jackets - Bridge and Z. Sky was the only one already fully dressed, and the most awake, already on his third cup of coffee, being up hours before the others.

He wasn’t a morning person, and as much as he hated to admit it, he could barely function before his morning caffeine. No one ever really saw that, unless they were called straight into battle, but they’d be too distracted to notice, and by the time the fight was over, the adrenaline would have woken him up. The only one who really saw him in his caffeine deprived, barely human form was Bridge, but they shared a room so it was rather unavoidable, more now than ever.

With his mug in his hand and some buttery toast in the other - on a plate, don’t worry - Sky made his way to the couch and sat himself beside Bridge, passing the toast across. Bridge took it with a smile, staring at the toast like he hadn’t eaten in a week - which was not true - before taking his first piece down in just five large bites.

He hummed in pleasure. “You know Sky, even though I worked out the perfect butter to bread ratio for buttery toast, somehow whenever I make it, it’s not as good as when you do it.” He ate his second piece of toast in only four bites. Sky huffed a laugh and drank, arms across his chest and mug to his lips.

Jack sat watching them - not in a weird way - and he was sure something was going on, that something had changed. At first, it was just clear that Bridge and Sky were spending more time together, but nothing unusual, they were friends. They started spending time together away from the rest of them, and though that wasn’t completely unheard of, they seemed somewhat cagey about it afterwards, especially Sky.

As the two of them sat, Sky lent into Bridge and Bridge lent back. Jack didn’t think they realised they were doing it, or that Bridge’s toast compliment meant quite so much to Sky as it really did, who struggled to hide his smile behind his coffee mug, or that Bridge was slowly sliding down the couch to rest his head against Sky’s shoulder. It was sweet, Jack wouldn’t deny it.

When the plate was empty, and Bridge sat it on his lap, ever slightly pouty, which Sky obviously noticed. “You want more?” Bridge nodded - Sky felt it more than he saw it - and though standing meant disrupting Bridge, it seemed his green ranger didn’t mind that if it meant more buttery toast.

He collected and then returned, sitting back exactly where he’d been. Bridge had barely moved, and slotted in beside him again. Passing the plate over, Bridge looked at it, before holding out. “Want one?” He asked. Sky wasn’t much a toast guy, but found himself taking a piece regardless, taking normal sized bites as Bridge once again ate his in as few as possible.

Jack had no words, well, perhaps he had one - idiots - but they were still his friends. Didn’t make them not idiots, and definitely didn’t make them as subtle as they thought they were, but he wasn’t one to pry, so until it affected the team, if it ever did, it wasn’t his business. He was happy they were happy.

“Can I have some more?” Bridge asked.

“Haven’t you had enough?”

“But it’s my favourite, especially when you make it, and I’m really hungry. Please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me doesn't know what my life has come to because I never thought I'd be writing PR fics, but then again, I'm having a good time, reading them and writing, so why not do it?? Still dk, but this was fun and I've planned another Sky/Bridge fic too oof.


End file.
